Natsu X Lucy (LEMON! Rape)
by NightlightStories
Summary: Natsu is going through something Happy refers to as "Dragon Hormones", and all he can think of is Lucy. how will this all turn out? (set after first season)
1. Chapter 1

NATSU'S POV

I walk down the street, thinking of what I am going to eat tonight. Happy was out doing god knows what, but I respect his privacy and let him be.

I am almost home when Lucy walks up to me. I notice how her boobs bounce with each step, and how big and perky they where... wait, what? what am I thinking? Lucy's my friend! i shouldn't be thinking of her in... THAT way.

"Hey Natsu! i was kinda bored so i wondered if you wanted to come eat at my house tonight?" she asked, her blond head tilting to the side.

"hm? oh, um, i'm kinda busy... sorry, Lucy." i say. "oh, o-ok." she says, clearly trying to cover up her disappointment.

"im real sorry, i just have some plans."

"its ok, i understand." she says, then she walks away. i notice how her but jiggles when she walks. ugh! why am i suddenly thinking of her like that? maybe i should lie down or get something to eat.

as i keep walking home, all the girls that walked by me started to look more and more attractive. by the time i i home, i am was almost sweating with the effort of straining myself from the girls. i take off my shoes and sit down at his table, and rest my head on its smooth surface.

LUCY'S POV

"I wonder why Natsu couldn't come over," I say to Plue.

"uwee uwee!" Plue says. "I wish I could understand you."

i stand up and stretch my legs. i had been working on my book for about and hour, and my legs were sore from being bent for so long.

i walk over to the bathroom and switch on the hot water in the tub. i stand there, waiting for it to be full enough. once it fills to my liking, i turn the tap off and throw my clothes onto a chair, then dip my toes into the warm water, then put my full body in.

i finally relax and enjoy the felling of the water as it soaks my petite body. the window is open, but i am on the second floor, so i doubt someone could look in.

NATSU'S POV

I can't stand it anymore. i have to see Lucy. the memory of her plump breasts jiggling as she walked makes me fully erect, and i have to see her. maybe i could just look through her window? if i talked to her i might pounce on her.

yeah, that was a good plan.

i run over to her house and look through the kitchen window, but no Lucy.

i go look into her bedroom window, but still no Lucy.

where is she?

i go to the side of the house and jump up, climbing to the bathroom window, and there, i see Lucy sitting in the tub, naked.

my cock becomes fully erect, and my hand automatically goes to it and begins rubbing the head.

suddenly, lucy reaches her hands down to her vagina, and begins to vigorously pump her fingers in circular motions around her labia.

my hand grasps my throbbing, needy dick and begins to pump up and down at the sight of Lucy masturbating.

a small moan escapes my mouth, but Lucy is to transfixed on her work to notice. Lucy herself starts giving out moans, but these are loud, wanting moans.

i pump faster, and finally, i cum, my semen splashing onto the building wall. Lucy cums not three seconds after, the cloudy liquid turning the water white.

She is SO hot. i want to be inside her RIGHT now. i just barely stop my self from jumping through the window and raping her.

i jump down and run back to my place, where i see Happy sitting at the table.

"hey Natsu! whats up?" he says, cheerfully.

i decide to tell him what i'm feeling, but only part of it.

"hey Happy. can i ask you something?"

"sure! what is it?"

"well, i have been getting these random urges to... um, jump on pretty girls i see." i manage.

"uh oh, its starting." Happy says grimly.

"what? whats starting?" i ask.

"well, i guess you could call it 'Dragon hormones'. it makes you want to jump every girl you see." Happy explains.

"huh? so i'm going to be feeling like this for a couple of moths?" i wail.

"well, this is just the beginning. it will get way worse, and you will lose control." Happy says.

"oh no..." if i can only barely contain myself now, in a few days i will go around raping every girl i see!

"this is bad," i say. "this is really bad!"

Happy nods, frowning.

"oh! i have an idea. i could just stay inside so i don't have any temptations!"

"well, that could work... but then how could you pay rent?" Happy asks.

"oh... good point." i say. "i could ask Lucy to pay for it until this blows over, i could say i'm sick." i suggest.

"can't hurt to try."

LUCY'S POV

the net day

i hear a knock at the door, and slowly sit up from my chair. i open it up, and there is Nastu, looking kind of sick.

"hey Lucy, i'm feeling kind of sick." he wheezes. "yeah, i can tell." i say.

"i was wondering if you could pay my rent until i get better." he asks.

"Oh! um, i don't know if i will be able to but... i'll try, i guess."

i notice that his penis has started to become erect, and i recoil.

"oh! i'ts um, a side effect of the sickness." he says.

"ok, i hope so..." I say, unsurely.

"it is, trust me." he says.

"ok! well have some stuff i need to do so i'll just... let you do your thing." i say.

"ok. bye!" he says, then leaves.

NATSU'S POV

"that was close!" i breathe when i come back inside my house. i lie on the couch and try to have a nap.

+one hour later+

i wake up and have a sudden lust to "go see" Lucy. i don't feel like myself at all, and all i can think of is having sex with Lucy.

i run as fast as i can down the street, knocking over some people, but i don't care. i reach her house and practically bust down the door.

LUCY'S POV

"Lucy~!" i hear Natsu call. i had been getting into my pyjamas, when he had busted down the door.

"Natsu! what the hell!" i cover up my boobs, witch i had just been trying to put my pyjama's over.

"Lucy, where are you?" he called. i noticed that he had a touch of insanity in his voice. "i-i thought you were sick!" i shout to him.

he forced open my bedroom door and sees me, partly naked, in the middle of the room.

his cock bounces out, and he jumps on me, easily pinning me to the ground. moves my arms away from my breasts, so they are hanging out.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL!?"

he grins, then rips off my under wear. with one hand he squeezes my tits, and with the other he rubs my clitoris a bit.

"n-natsu... w-what are you doing?" i moan. he sticks his tongue into my slit and begins to lick my velvety walls.

"aAaaaAh~!" i moan. i can't help myself, it feels so good!

he takes out his fully erect penis and shoves it into my wanting vagina.

"Natsu! please don't! im a... aaaAAaAA~!" i cry out as it enters my virgin walls.

I never knew sex would hurt this much, and boy, did it HURT.

he doesn't even care about my pain, he just shoves in further and further.

"oh yeeeeaaaahhhh!" he moans.

he pulls out a bit then shoves back in, then starts thrusting his masculine hips into me continuously.

his thrusts started to cut into me like a hot knife through butter, nice and easy through me.

he pulls out a bit until his head i just barely inside of me, and i hope that its over, but no.

he violently thrusts his whole length all the way into me, and i swear i felt the ground shake.

i cry out, while he moans out in pleasure.

something hits me underneath my pussy lips and i cry out. i realize its his balls, constantly slapping against my nether regions. he was now balls deep into me.

his massive dick was ripping my tiny hole in half, and blood was mixing itself with the pre cum.

i started to feel a slight twitch of pleasure, and i moaned out. Natsu couldn't even take pleasure in hearing me moan, as he was to lost in his thrusting to care much of what i was feeling.

"oh... my... fuck!" Natsu moaned between thrusts.

"L-Lucy! oh, fuck... YES!" he cried out.

i start to moan more, and eventually i moan every time his balls come in contact with me. it's more of an uncomfortable pleasure. i still felt very violated and dirty.

this continued for the next few minutes, just more of his moans, and more of his violent thrusting.

suddenly his head reached my g-spot and we both cry out in pleasure. "oooaaaAAAaAAAAhHHNN~!" i scream. but Natsu wasn't finished yet. now that i have came, the pleasure has faded and its only the pain. soon enough, he cums as well, and he pulls out.

just as i rejoice at the fact that its over, he plunges it in my mouth, and i gag. i can barely fit my mouth around it, its so big! he pumps into my mouth, deepthroating me. he repeats that, then my mouth is filled with a white liquid. he forces me to swallow it, and i do so reluctantly.

i faint from the pain, and all i can say before i pass out is,

"why?"


	2. UPDATE!

hiya guys! yes, I am aware that I haven't been posting in a while. turns out my mom had access to the email I used for this account so she kinda found out... yep. that made for an awkward conversation. but anyway, I have decided to make a NEW account! hopefully I'll be posting new lemons for all your needs!

u/6297628/AfterdarkReading


End file.
